Dexter Morgan
Dexter is a forensic blood splatter analysist for the Miami-Metro Police Department, but in his own time, Dexter is a serial killer. He was given a code to follow by his adoptive father Harry Morgan (affectionately refered to as Harry's Code or the Code of Harry, or even simply The Code.) which protected him and gave him the closest thing to a code of ethics as he's going to get. It specifies to only kill killers that have either escaped the traditional legal system or were not suspected in the first place, and that makes pretty much the majority of the MS Elegante a target. Canon Information - CONTAINS SPOILERS Having found the buried remains of killed neighbourhood housepets when Dexter was a child, Harry Morgan picked up on Dexter's sociopathy and uncontrolable urge to kill and - instead of seeking professional help for the boy - taught him a code of ethics to steer his urges in a more positive direction. He taught his son to be a cautious, meticulous, and efficient killer and showed him how to leave no clues - keeping him from becoming a suspect in his killings. Harry also taught Dexter to live a public life that discourages suspicion, faking emotions and reactions that are expected of him, but which he never actually experiences. Dexter remembered nothing from before he was adopted. Dexter attended medical school at the top of his class, but gave up his medical career in favor of forensics. In college he also became proficient in jujitsu. Later on in his life, Dexter was confronted with a fascinating crime scene; a body, chopped up into pieces, but no blood. This put him in a tough position, because Dexter's specialty is blood splatter analysis; he had no idea how to catch the guy. Relying on hunches, many misadventures followed - including having a severed head thrown at him from an Ice Truck (giving the killer the nickname, the Ice Truck Killer), finding various body parts photographed like childhood photos of his, finding a victim of amputation, a home invasion in which the Ice Truck Killer totally went through all of his things, and an invitation to play in the form of Barbie parts left in his refridgerator. Oddly enough, Dexter absolutely loved it. Then the Ice Truck Killer started getting freaky; he left a crime scene just for Dexter, preserved blood of five of his victims thrown about a hotel room - a complete blood bath. This was meant as some sort of twisted token of affection, but it caused Dexter to have a mental breakdown and realise that he witnessed his mother die; the incident that made him cold, numb, and a killer. Once he deduced the Ice Truck Killer's real identity and was lured to a remote location - his childhood home, before the traumatic incident - the full extent of his repressed memories came floating to the surface. When Dexter was three years old, he and his older brother Brian (which he did not know he had) witnessed the violent murder of their mother by drug dealers and were left in a shipping container with her dismembered body in two inches of her blood, leaving both boys emotionally numb and prone to violence. Harry Morgan took Dexter from the scene; Brian ("Biney"), however, having been put in a mental institution for disturbed children, grew up to be a serial killer and left clues for Dexter as a form of "friendly competition" between them, becoming known to all as the infamous Ice Truck Killer. They had a remarkably incestuous reunion but Dexter reluctantly killed him when Brian made it clear that he would not rest until he had killed Debra, Dexter's adoptive sister, whom he viewed as a rival for Dexter's affection. Dexter spent much of his time - weeks - after that unable to take another life, until he came to terms with it and moved on. STILL BEING WORKED ON Aboard the Elegante - flipped out - met Lily - met Glaukir - killed Even Team Murder When he killed Even Worth, Dexter inadvertently incurred the wrath of Team Murder, a group of killers aboard the MS Elegante that had banded together for protection and pooled strength. The group consisted of Even Worth and Commander Erol, but also included First Mate Kage by proxy of his intimate relationship with Even. Dex got totally raped by knives in Carnival by these guys. Camp Carnival Dexter views Camp Carnival as his subconsious reflected on a physical plane, as a hostile environment. A facet of Dexter's subconscious, apparently? Dex, stop being so full of yourself. Relationships Father Glaukir Khidamun Dexter bumped into Glaukir soon after he boarded the MS Elegante; in actuality, it was moreso the other way around. Not noticing Glaukir's disability, Dexter was silent and Glaukir walked into him. After mutual apologies, the two settled for watching the ocean and pondering philosophically on sight and life. Some time later, Dexter invited Glaukir for drinks and the priest proved to be an invaluable source of information on the killers of the MS Elegante, solidifying Even Worth in his mind as the first victim of The Code. In their conversations, Dexter would often slip in subtle references to or puns on Glaukir's blindness. Glaukir, however, did not appreciate the blind jabs - but tolerated them regardless, and eventually started to quip back. Glaukir proved to be an asset to Dexter after his first deadly run-in with Even Worth (and his three day stay in the ship's brig for his subsequent murder, leaving a large knife wound from the initial struggle unattended and infected). The priest put up with Dexter's frustration and irritability and healed the infected wound, no questions asked, for which Dexter was actually grateful. However, when the MS Elegante made port at the Isle de Emeraudes, Glaukir overdosed on the drug opium in one of the port city's opium dens, Lao Tzu's Ashes, and died. He died permanently, leaving Dexter without an ally and thinking about his options; as a convenience, Glaukir was the closest thing he had to a friend on the ship. He just had a strange way of showing it (the puns). Even Worth Dexter hated this man with a passion because the thought that Even was an incredibly sloppy killer. One third of Team Murder. However, seeing the impact that Even Worth had on Lily's life, he offered to hold a funeral for the man in order for his adoptive daughter to get through the mourning process. Lily Worth He feels sorry for her being adopted by Even Worth. He is not yet aware of the DOG inside of her, otherwise he would make an attempt to give her Harry's Code. First Mate Kage The first mate, who Dexter is wary of, because he has access to the supposedly nonexistant paper trail on Dex's dark past. The second third of Team Murder. Commander Erol He pesters Glaukir, so this man is a problem that needs solving. The last third of Team Murder. The Captain The Captain is someone from whom Dexter wants answers. B| Sing Along Yo it's a chilly evening on the westside And D E X is snoopin around a double- wide All of a sudden, a page comes through Rita's makin dinner she wants''' you to come too''' category:characters Category:Fandom Category:Dexter